


It Happens

by luvinreallife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, i love them, lobalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvinreallife/pseuds/luvinreallife
Summary: A lobalore sickfic. Thats it.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy hope u enjoy this lobalore fic i love them sm  
> Mentions of throwing up but its not like super graphic

Inspired by prompts on tumblr by @allthewhumpygoodness & @absolute-barbarism 

All relationships have arguments. 

At least, that’s what Anita’s been chanting to herself since she last saw her girlfriend.

Loba wasn’t irrational... usually. Sure, she was stubborn, but only to an extent. Yet yesterday the couple had a real fight. They’d lost their match, Bangalore believing it was Loba’s fault. But that wasn’t what mattered. Entirely. What (also) matters is that Anita made one too many comments apparently, because Loba snapped at her, walked away and hadn’t answered calls since. Hopefully, an apology will be enough to smooth things over before the arena tomorrow. 

Hopefully. 

****

“Good morning.” 

Ugh. Who knew Sergeant’s loud voice did not help a pounding headache.  
Normally, it would be a good morning. To be fair, Loba didn’t normally feel like a plague victim either. Which had been the case since two days ago, causing her to perform less than stellar in the game she’d been in with Anita. Bangalore berated her for hours after and would not drop it, much to Loba’s annoyance. Loba reached her maximum capacity of bullshit taking and lashed back at her before leaving. 

No, Anita. Not good morning. 

“Mm.“ Loba hummed in acknowledgement, not participating in their usual morning humor. 

“No good morning for me huh? Guess I’m still in the doghouse.” A bit of nervous laughter followed. 

Loba didn’t dignify that with a response either.

“I know I owe you an apology. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” 

“Apology accepted. Thank you.” Loba said with a smile before turning to leave, being stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 

“What’s your deal princess?” Anita asked, concerned eyes glancing over a too-pale face. 

Loba momentarily mused different excuses in her mind. 

“I didn’t sleep well.” She lied. Well, it was true, of course, as most of her time awake the past 48 hours had been spent throwing up. But her real deal was the aching of her entire head and body, the uncomfortable warmth she carried with her despite the goosebumps that covered her arms and legs and the unwavering nausea. 

The soldier’s eyebrows furrowed but she didn’t reply, instead focusing her attention on the legends being selected. 

Loba noticed Anita looking at her a lot during the quiet walk to the drop ship. She would be lying if she said it didn’t make her feel a little insecure, knowing she had to look a mess for how awful she felt. As soon as she sat down Loba leaned her head back and closed her eyes, willing the nausea or headache to stop. Letting out a quiet sigh with the realization of how long the day was going to be, Loba thought about how long it would be until she felt normal again. 

~~~~

It was peaceful. Oddly serene and familiar. 

This place was too familiar. She’d lived it before. 

She’d lived it before. 

This looks like.. the day. The last normal day of her life before it went to hell. The moment before... HE came. 

A loud noise boomed suddenly, she couldn’t tell from where. And there he was, standing above them. Blood everywhere. All over him. All over her too. The lifeless bodies of her parents lay feet away from her. She meets those eyes, what a horrible color. He pounces at her, landing only centimeters away from her face. He looms over her and..

~~~~

Loba jolted forward and grabbed the hand she felt on her. 

“Easy. It’s just me.” 

Loba knew that voice. So she released her grip on the perpetrator’s hand and let out a sigh of relief. “Sorry.” She mumbled sheepishly. 

“Don’t be. You ok?” 

Loba nodded and rose to her feet.

“Loba,” Bangalore looked at her skeptically. 

Loba winced, anticipating a scolding. She reluctantly met the soldier’s eyes and contemplated her options. Sympathy from the woman was not wanted or needed, and it’s... rather embarrassing to say you’ve been throwing up the last two days. 

“I just didn’t sleep well, that’s all.” She replied coolly, bringing a manicured hand to rest on the back of Anita’s neck. They exchanged smiles and loving looks that spoke a thousand words before Loba said

“Do me a favor?” She purred while scratching her nails lightly against the soldier’s neck. 

“Course. Anything.” 

Loba leaned in close enough to kiss and whispered, “Don’t bring it up again.” 

Anita only nodded in response. She didn’t know what was really going on with Loba, but she was sure as hell going to find out before this game ended. Once the ship was over The Dome, the pair launched. 

****

Bangalore was getting more and more irritated of Loba with every passing second. Specifically with how often Loba was stopping. They wouldn’t even be running a few minutes before Loba would just stop, appearing to be looting, but Bangalore could see she wasn’t really picking anything up. 

“What’s the hold up?” She asked, growing impatient, and turned around to meet the thief’s eyes. Bang did not expect to see said thief pale and swaying on her feet.

Anita rushed forward to support or rather catch her before she fell. Loba seemed to regain her balance and stepped back from Anita’s touch. 

“I’m fine, thank you. Let’s move.” She said, walking again, her heels filling in the silence from Bangalore. 

Anita stood still in place, feeling both helpless and very annoyed. She rolled her eyes and grumbled before running to catch up with Loba. 

****

Is it possible to stop yourself from vomiting?  
Loba was bound to find out soon if her willpower was strong enough to keep herself from getting sick. Loba sat down against a wall and closed her eyes, trying as hard as she could to keep the nausea at bay. 

Eyes were on her again, the same eyes that have been studying her all day long. 

“Can I help you?” She muttered hoarsely, not even bothering to open her eyes. Loba wasn’t sure why she was feeling so hostile toward her girlfriend, but she was. Every time she caught Anita staring at her today she wanted to tell her to mind her business. Or to fuck off, she couldn’t decide. 

“You sure you’re well enough to be here?”

“What, are you scared you’re gonna catch something from me?” She kept her eyes closed and continued taking deep breaths. 

Anita rolled her eyes and brought her hand up to her mouth, pulling off her glove with her teeth. She quickly brought a hand to Loba’s forehead.

“I knew it. You’re warm.” 

“So?” Loba spat and attempted to wrench herself back from her hand. “I just got over the flu.” 

A small chuckle came from Bangalore. “I don’t think you’re over anything. You keep pushin’ yourself, it’ll get worse. Flu-zilla.” 

“Well, aren’t you funny?” She took out her jump drive and left the building they had been taking cover in. 

Bangalore rolled her eyes again. Only Loba could take someone’s concern and turn it into a reason to be angry. 

“You’re gonna get yourself killed storming off like that, Princess.” Anita spoke into comms.

Much to her surprise, Loba didn’t respond. She was too busy trying to will her body to not vomit right now. The teleporting did not do her nausea or headache any favors. 

The silence from Loba’s end was certainly eerie to say the least. She usually enjoyed bantering with Anita during the games, but today she’d barely responded to Anita’s comments, leaving most unanswered. 

Then Loba spoke up. 

“Nita...” she whimpered. 

“What is it baby?” 

Loba set her guns down next to her and sat on the floor. “I.. I don’t know..” she stammered, “I.. I don’t feel right.” 

Bangalore already started moving towards Loba. Luckily the woman had only thrown her jump drive into the building next door. Anita was there in a less than a minute. By the time she got there, Loba had.. fainted, it looked like, half sitting-half slumped in a corner of a Fragment East building. Anita wasted no time in easing Loba onto the floor to lay down. 

****

The next time she opened her eyes, Loba woke in a bed in a dark room. The bed was soft and smelled like.. like.. someone she knew...

Anita. Yes, that’s who. 

At least she worked out where she was. But why is it so dark? What day is it? She used what strength she had left to roll over, relieved by the coolness of the new spot. Her stomach literally disagreed with the movement and threatened to send its contents up. And fuck, the headache is worse than before. Who knew that was even possible? If it gets any worse she feels she might explode. Loba buried her face into a cool space on the pillow, breathing in the comfortable familiar smell of her gun-powdery-smoky soldier. And.. where is Anita anyway?

Speak of a soldier and she shall appear.

The door opened slowly, letting light spill in and illuminate the dark room. She walked in carrying a bottle of water and set it on the nightstand. Then proceeded to gauge the sick woman’s temperature with the back of her hand. Loba’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled, leaning into the large hand of her lover.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Anita said as she handed Loba the water bottle, which Loba took gratefully. 

“What time is it?” Her voice sounded rough from sleep and from the acid burning her throat throughout her illness. 

“Almost 5.” 

Hmph. It felt like she could do with another 10 years of sleep and it still might not be enough. “Mmm.” 

Anita laughed fondly and smoothed her hand over Loba’s fever warm cheek. “I was worried about you.” 

Loba raised a brow. “Really?” 

Bangalore raised her own brow. “No shit,” she smiled. “You’ve been out cold since you passed out, slept the whole day yesterday.” 

Loba was horrified to think she had been sleeping over 24 hours. What she looked like laying there feverish. Not her proudest moment, she realized and went red with embarrassment, “sorry” Loba whispered. 

“You needed the rest, obviously.” Bangalore laughed a bit. “Can I get you anything?” 

Nothing sounded particularly appetizing or appealing in the slightest. Maybe she would be up for a cup of hot tea later. Maybe even with whiskey if her stomach would allow. 

Ugh, speaking of her stomach; it was not feeling very settled right now. Bringing a hand up to her mouth just in case, she made herself get up, the motions having an almost instantaneous effect of increasing her nausea tenfold. 

Another realization beamed upon her as she stumbled to the bathroom: she was going to throw up. In Anita’s house. In front of Anita. Now THIS is really not her proudest moment. 

“You’re a mess.” Anita teased, carefully bringing back Loba’s hair (done in a low ponytail, she notices, courtesy of Anita) in one hand, the other stroking Loba’s back in comforting circles. 

“Shut up.” Loba growled through clenched teeth, but the slight smile that followed showed her gratitude. Thinking back to her hair, how her girlfriend undid her braids and swept the hair into a loose ponytail. The thought caused the smile to not only stay plastered on her face but blossom into a grin. 

The grin quickly faded when she fell forward to bring up the little that her stomach had left. The acid burned like fire coming up her sore throat. 

Loba was crying quietly, not entirely from being sick. 

“Is there anything I can do?” a tender whisper registered in her ears. 

“I just..” a gag interrupted her. “Hate that you have to see me like this” she breathed. 

“It’s ok. It happens.” Bangalore kissed Loba’s neck softly. 

It happens. Through the nausea she deliriously giggled out loud, glad Anita was being so kind. This was humiliating enough and she was thankful her girlfriend didn’t make her feel gross or shameful. 

****

After getting cleaned up with Bangalore’s help, Loba was laying down in bed but staying awake only so she could thank her. 

“Thank you for taking care of me, beautiful.” She whispered after the bed dipped and a long arm wrapped around her. 

Anita gently moved a hand up and down Loba’s back, who was already asleep before she could respond. 

“Feel better soon, princess.” She whispered into Loba’s neck before falling asleep herself.


End file.
